


Hamilton GC

by RealFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, M/M, it won't all be texting, jeffershit, peggy is a bitch, really gay, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RealFandomTrash
Summary: Eliza creates a group chat.Helpless: Eliza SchuylerYall: Eliza SchuylerSatisfied: Angelica SchuylerAndPeggy: Peggy SchuylerNonStop: Alexander HamiltonTurtleBoi: John LaurensFrenchFuck: LafayetteHorseBoiii: Hercules MulliganMacAndChz: Thomas JeffersonSmol: James MadisonTalkLess: Aaron Burr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna write and see what happens.

Chapter One

  
~Helpless CREATED CHAT~

  
~Helpless ADDED Satisfied~

  
~Helpless ADDED AndPeggy~

  
AndPeggy: I'm v offended you added Angie first >:-c

  
Helpless: oh shut up Peg

  
~Satisfied ADDED NonStop~

  
AndPeggy: no ange now we have to deal with hamilshit

  
NonStop: oh fu too peg

  
AndPeggy: ew

  
~NonStop ADDED TurtleBoi~

  
TurtleBoi: Yo

  
NonStop: Yo

  
Satisfied: Gay

  
TurtleBoi: you know ittt

  
~TurtleBoi ADDED FrenchFuck~

  
FrenchFuck: Oui

  
~FrenchFuck ADDED HorseBoiii~

  
AndPeggy: why r we adding all this trash to the chat

  
NonStop: i didnt choose to have you here

  
AndPeggy: >:-c

  
Helpless: yall stop fighting

  
HorseBoiii: LIZA DID YOU JUST SAY YALL? EW.

  
AndPeggy: we cant be sisters anymore if u keep sayin that

  
~Helpless CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Yall~

  
AndPeggy: LIZA NO

  
NonStop: Y Liza Y

  
Satisfied: ohmygod elizabeth

  
FrenchFuck: change it now

  
HorseBoiii: ^ plz

  
TurtleBoi: idk i like it

  
Yall: Thank you John

  
NonStop: john take that back or I'm breaking up with you

  
TurtleBoi: :c

  
Yall: fuq u alex

  
NonStop: gladly ;)

  
TurtleBoi: ALEX

  
FrenchFuck: dont cheat on your bf in front of him mon ami

  
NonStop: srry ily John

  
Satisfied: awwwwwwwww

  
AndPeggy:ewwwwwwww

  
TurtleBoi: ily too. F u peg

  
HorseBoiii: you. Guys. Are. Insane.

  
AndPeggy: dont make me add TJ

  
NonStop: DONT YOU DARE

  
TurtleBoi: PEGGY I S2G

  
FrenchFuck: he's not that bad

  
HorseBoiii: YES HE IS

  
Yall: he really is the worst.

  
Satisfied: idrc

  
AndPeggy: then be nice

  
NonStop: n o

  
AndPeggy: then you leave me no choice

  
~AndPeggy ADDED MacAndChz~

  
TurtleBoi: NO

  
HorseBoiii: NO

  
Yall: NO

  
NonStop: NO

 

MacAndChz: wtf is this

  
AndPeggy: garbage

  
Satisfied: oh hey Thomas.

  
FrenchFuck: heyyyy

  
MacAndChz: at least I'm not hated by everyone lmao. I want more frens tho

  
~MacAndChz ADDED Smol AND TalkLess~

  
NonStop: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
TurtleBoi: look wat u did pegs

  
AndPeggy: idrc

  
TalkLess: wth is this and Y am I here

  
Smol: Yall need to sleep

  
Yall: HA

  
NonStop: sleep is for the weak

  
HorseBoiii: no JMads is right, ima sleep. Night.

  
|HorseBoiii logged off|

  
FrenchFuck: me too see ya

  
|FrenchFuck logged off|

  
NonStop: nooo stop leaving.

  
TurtleBoi: Sleep Alex, ill see u tomorrow

  
Satisfied: ^ Alex you need sleep

  
NonStop: liesssss

  
|TurtleBoi logged off|

  
|TalkLess logged off|

  
NonStop: Aaron didn't even say goodbye ;-;

  
|Satisfied logged off|

  
NonStop: THEYRE DROPPING LIKE FLIES.

  
|MacAndChz logged off|

  
NonStop: at least Jeffersin logged off

  
|Yall logged off|

  
Smol: it's 1:47 am sleep

  
NonStop: no.

  
|Smol logged off|

  
NonStop: am I alone?

  
AndPeggy: nope

  
|NonStop logged off|

  
AndPeggy: r00d

  
~3:28 am~  
|AndPeggy logged off|


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep writing this.

~6:31 am~  
Yall: PEGGY YOU LOGGED OF AT THREE IN THE MORNING?????

 

AndPeggy: yeah. So?

 

NonStop: what were you doing for 2 hours after I left?

 

AndPeggy: stuff

 

TurtleBoi: wat stuff?

 

Smol: yeah wtf Peggy

 

AndPeggy: shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

Satisfied: PEGGG YOU HAVE US OR AT LEAST LIZA AND ME

 

NonStop: and meeeee :)

 

TurtleBoi: and meeeeeeeeee :-)

 

Smol: why don't you just tell everyone

 

MacAndChz: wat r we talking about

 

NonStop: read up shit tard

 

MacAndChz: ohhhhhhh yeah tell uss

 

AndPeggy: fine Liza, Angie. I'll tell you come in my room

 

Yall: WOOP

 

NonStop: WAT NO FAIRR

 

Satisfied: I'm comingggg

 

TurtleBoi: this is discrimination

 

Smol: it doesn't really matter

 

MacAndChz: YES IT DOES JIMMMMY JAMMMES

 

Satisfied: OHMYGOD

 

Yall: PEGGGGGY AWWW

 

  
NonStop: TELL US

 

AndPeggy: n o

 

TalkLess: hey do you guys mind if I add Theo?

 

TurtleBoi: nope

 

Satisfied: Not at all!

 

~TalkLess ADDED Theodosia~

 

Yall: hey Theo!

 

Theodosia: hey :)

 

NonStop: any of you guys noticed that Herc and Laf haven't been on all morning.

 

TurtleBoi: they prolly slept together

 

AndPeggy: tru

 

FrenchFuck: heyyy

 

MacAndChz: speak of the devil

 

HorseBoiii: wtf guys

 

AndPeggy: WERE YOU TWO FUCKING?

 

FrenchFuck: I um ah ugh ugbfkd

 

HorseBoiii: eeeeeeeee…

 

|HorseBoiii LOGGED OFF|

 

|FrenchFuck LOGGED OFF|

 

MacAndChz: they totally were lmao

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Leave a kudos if you want me to make another chapter.   
> Comment suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment suggestions and tips!  
> Sorry this is short! It's late and I'm tired.  
> I'll touch up the formatting next time.


End file.
